Diamond
by JuliaBlu
Summary: Prince Diamond is the ruler of the Black Moon Family. Destiny says he must brutally invade Earth... for a peaceful future? The story of Diamond's struggle to find peace, while under the Dark Moon's curse... and the curse of the love for his enemy.


Hello all, this is Juliablu84. Please review and tell me what you think. This is very short because it's just a taste of what may come... if you like it! So please review! Sailor Moon rocks! Peace out.  
  
"Another day."  
The thought was like a bullet, waking Diamond from his stupor.  
"Holy shit..." he thought. "I got through another day. I wasted it though... dreaming." He stared up at the falling rain. They entered his eyes- foreign tears. "I've got to get home."  
He had let the raindrops engulf and harden around him- a shell to disguise his pain, to hide in and plod about Nemesis like a turtle.  
  
It was funny- he had just realized what a horrible downpour it was. "Like cats and dogs" he mused. The phrase rang awkwardly in his ears. It was familiar, and he felt both longing and resentment as the words washed over him again. "It's... it's something they might say on Earth." Earth: the one place he wanted to be... the one place he daily came to loathe because...  
Earth was the reason he was here.  
  
He rose to his feet, white clothes heavy and gray. "Mother is going to be angry when I walk in the door." But did that matter? He trudged over the planet's surface: also heavy and gray, and nearly barren.  
Except for the smallest patch of flowers.  
He leaned in closer to them. "Flowers," he thought with a smile. He dared not pluck them, for their eternal beauty would whither in his hand. Instead, he preferred to gaze at them in the rainfall, hoping they would live, though Nemesis' harsh atmosphere was always working against anything beautiful.  
Among the white lilies was a sight most peculiar: a red rose, embellished with long, sharp thorns. Yes, the most beautiful flower in the entire world could be... dangerous? Perhaps. It was an interesting concept- one he didn't realize might be too true. Still, he was careful not to touch the stem.  
  
"We came to Earth because it was beautiful... like the rose... but we grew bitter, like a thorn, when we were rejected. We were all rejected." Behind his flashing purple eyes he had a realization. "Maybe we've always been bitter."  
  
The clouds hovered thicker- a massive hand that momentarily wiped out all light. Diamond was scared. He found himself running, running, running through the rain, desperately trying to get home.  
And then he saw it... far, far away, in the midst of all the darkness as the wind moved the clouds. A glowing, peaceful, white orb. He stopped in his tracks to let its holy light wash over him.  
The rain was now a gentle patter. He kept his eyes locked on the bright sphere, hovering around the Earth.  
A hand slammed down on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah!"  
He turned.  
"Mother."  
She was fading, her face was like worn leather. And her eyes were two melting ice crystals. "Where have you been?"  
"I got stuck in the rain."  
"Ahhh," she said, a bit vehemently. Her hand tightened on his shoulder. "Those clothes'll take forever to dry."  
He didn't care what she said. He shrugged, shrugged, shrugged.  
"Mom... I want to go back to Earth. I want to live there."  
"You can," she said, her tone changing. It was almost proud now. "A new legacy. You'll take the Family with you and you'll live there. After I'm gone." She wheezed as she spoke. "It's where WE belong. Not the filthy White Moon."  
"Mom," he said, troubled. "Don't talk about them that way." There was still a trace of good left in Diamond. "What about Neo-Queen Serenity? She seemed so..."  
"Ugly twit. Trying to make us leave. We saw that planet first...!" His mother was babbling.  
He wanted to go back. Running deep in his blood, he felt he would ground himself there forever... no matter what, he would have that planet for his own. He would have... the universe.  
"Mom...?" It was his final question before his mother ushered him inside. "What's that floating thing?"  
"Why," she said richly, "it's a diamond in the sky."  
"And... if I conquer Earth, I can get closer to it?"  
"Yes."  
It became increasingly difficult to divert his eyes from its sight, but he finally was persuaded to go within. Even there, in his room, under his thin covers, he could not cease dreaming of the future before him.  
  
Ah yes, Diamond was always destined to fall in love with the Moon... 


End file.
